Nuvens Negras
by Adriana Snape
Summary: Um pedido do chefe REd Weasel faz Black Snake voltar ao convívio dos brancos em busca de um assassino de índios. UA Western, sugiro primeiro a leitura de Intriga em Hogsmeade City, que no entanto não é obrigatória. Ouro no II Chall de UA do Grimm.


**Nuvens negras**

O índio cavalgava solitário na noite escura de tempestade. O vento uivava lugubremente e a chuva torrencial impedia-o de enxergar além de um ou dois metros. Assim, sua viagem, apesar de curta, estava demorando muito mais do que o necessário.

Soft-feet não podia evitar o medo. Era um bravo guerreiro shoshone, mas mesmo os guerreiros mais fortes e corajosos de sua tribo evitavam sair naquelas noites tempestuosas. Havia uma fera, um espírito do mal que andava à solta pela floresta em busca de escalpos indígenas.

O clarão de um relâmpago iluminou um trecho da estrada à sua frente. Se Soft-feet tivesse se virado, teria visto o vulto com a capa negra sobre uma pedra, perigosamente perto. Mas ele só notou a presença do estranho quando já era tarde demais: sem nenhum aviso, a silhueta negra pulou sobre o lombo de seu cavalo e apunhalou-o pelas costas.

Com o impacto, os dois caíram sobre o solo enlameado e rolaram um pouco pela estrada. A luta foi breve, Soft-feet já estava mortalmente ferido pelo punhal do estranho e não era capaz de se defender de suas investidas. Subjugado, ele só pôde contemplar o brilho da lâmina de seu ofensor antes de se engasgar com o sangue que subia de seus pulmões machucados e perder a consciência.

O homem da capa negra ergueu a cabeça de Soft-feet pelos longos cabelos negros e, cuidadosamente, inseriu a faca logo acima da orelha do homem inconsciente, traçando um arco em direção à testa e à orelha oposta. Com mais alguns cortes vigorosos, rapidamente ergueu o braço e soltou um grito de guerra, celebrando seu lúgubre troféu.

A seus pés, o corpo de Soft-feet dava seus últimos estertores, o crânio parcialmente exposto sendo lavado rapidamente pela água que as nuvens negras derramavam.

* * *

- Assim é, Black Snake – concluiu o desanimado chefe Red Weasel. – Meu povo tem um inimigo astuto e perigoso, que todas as noites de tempestade leva nossos bravos para pegar seus escalpos.

Black Snake acendeu o cigarro que estivera enrolando pacientemente. O chefe Red Weasel havia se tornado o mais próximo do que se poderia chamar de amigo após o fim de sua vingança e os tristes eventos que culminaram na morte da doce Lily Evans, seu único amor. O índio e seus guerreiros salvaram sua pele naquela época, há quase dez anos, e desde então Black Snake convivia pacificamente com os shoshones.

Ambos se ajudavam mutuamente. A carreira de caçador de criminosos de Black Snake era pródiga e bem sucedida, enquanto a reserva shoshone era a maior e mais bem cuidada de todo o oeste, em parte graças à presença de um branco bom de rifle para defender os interesses dos nativos.

A história do chefe era particularmente horrenda. Alguém estava caçando índios solitários apenas para tirar seus escalpos? Com que interesse?

- E você disse que é um branco?

- Woah. Nos locais das mortes há sempre marcas de um só homem e pegadas do mesmo tipo de botas. Como ele quase sempre atacar dentro da floresta, na base da montanha que os brancos chamam de Dente do Dragão que minha gente é obrigada a atravessar para evitar o deserto, muitas pegadas ficar conservadas sob a vegetação mesmo com chuva. Homem astuto, Black Snake. Demônio branco saber que rastros se apagam com a chuva, então ele não ter medo de ser perseguido.

- Ugh! – exclamou Crazy Weasel, um dos filhos de Red Weasel, que acompanhava a conversa em silêncio até então. – Mas uma noite pudemos seguir rastros porque chuva acaba logo depois de morte de guerreiro. Rastros seguiam para povoado de Ottery St. Catchpole.

Black Snake sabia que não poderia deixar Red Weasel na mão. Ele e seus índios eram aliados importantes, já perdera a conta de quantos prêmios ganhara com a ajuda dos pele-vermelhas. Olhou para o horizonte e para o rosto cansado e preocupado do chefe e pensou que um bastardo que ataca índios para tirar seus escalpos bem que merecia acabar sob sete palmos de terra.

- Está bem. Irei descobrir quem é o maldito que causou tanto luto à sua gente, Red Weasel. – Os olhos do chefe brilharam de satisfação.

- Black Snake bom amigo. Índios saber recompensar com pedras amarelas e muitas peles.

- Deixe de bobagem, Red Weasel. Você sabe que somos aliados. Por acaso um irmão deixa o outro tombar sozinho sob o peso de seus problemas? – respondeu Black Snake, consciente daquilo que o índio sempre desconfiado desejava ouvir.

- Black Snake fala com língua direita. Bravos guerreiros de Red Weasel sempre ajudar Black Snake na trilha da vingança.

- É, mas dessa vez não precisa, obrigado. Se vocês quiserem ajudar, só mandem alguém até Hogsmeade City para buscar Mutsi Motson, o homem da barba pontuda meu aliado. Já fizemos algumas caçadas juntos e acho que ele será mais útil ao meu lado do que um índio, que poderia acabar escalpelado.

- Ugh! Aiweape-papitzi – disse ele, dirigindo-se ao filho. – Preparar sinais de fumaça para grande aldeia dos cara-pálidas.

* * *

Igor Karkaroff encontrou Black Snake acampado na estrada, perto da cidade. Os dois pistoleiros se cumprimentaram brevemente enquanto o café começava a fumegar no bule. Após uma breve refeição, enquanto Black Snake explicou ao seu novo aliado a tarefa que deveriam cumprir, os cavalos foram novamente montados e os dois cavalgaram por mais algumas horas rumo ao sul, para o pequeno vilarejo.

Ottery St. Catchpole era pouco mais que uma cidade fantasma. Uma mina fora descoberta ali perto, o que costuma atrair muita gente com muita rapidez, mas o veio era pequeno e superficial e, depois de esgotado, quase todos foram embora.

Conduzindo seus cavalos pela rua principal, Black Snake pôde notar que os habitantes não reagiram muito bem a sua chegada. Muitos olhares enviesados foram lançados dos alpendres das casas, enquanto algumas pessoas chegaram mesmo a virar as costas e entrar.

- Peste, o povo aqui parece estar de luto – comentou Karkaroff.

- É. Só espero que o saloon tenha alguma cerveja fresca para lavar nossas gargantas.

Encontrando a placa que indicava seu destino, a dupla entrou no saloon sob o olhar atento dos freqüentadores. Dirigindo-se ao balcão, Black Snake cordialmente atirou algumas moedas e mandou:

- Duas cervejas para nós, barman. E que não estejam quentes, entendido?

O funcionário, entretanto, continuou enxugando as canecas do outro lado do balcão, como se não tivesse percebido a presença dos dois.

- Diabos, Black Snake! Parece que o bigodudo aí é surdo. Talvez fosse melhor nós mesmos nos servirmos.

Sem esperar, Black Snake sacou rapidamente o revólver e disparou dois tiros no tonel encostado na parede. O líquido claro jorrou enquanto o barman, irritado, correu para tentar estancar o prejuízo.

- Seus patifes! Meu melhor barril de cerveja!

- Ah, agora ele nos escuta, Karkaroff, veja só – murmurou Black Snake com cinismo. – Pegue uma caneca e vá lá se servir.

Mas Karkaroff não pôde obedecer porque os demais clientes não gostaram nada da idéia de verem seu barman, o amigo de todos os dias, sendo maltratado por dois forasteiros recém-chegados e desconhecidos.

- Acho que agora não, Black Snake – comentou Karkaroff, sacando seus revólveres. – Me parece que os bravos cidadãos desse buraco de vila resolveram bater um papo com os irmãos Colt aqui presentes.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – exclamou uma voz masculina vinda da entrada do saloon.

- Esses dois forasteiros, dr. Lovegood! Eles estragaram o barril de cerveja a troco de nada!

- Posso saber quem são os senhores? – perguntou educadamente o recém-chegado.

- Meu nome é Severus Snape, mas todos me conhecem como Black Snake. Este é meu parceiro Igor Karkaroff. O estrupício do barman não quis nos servir sua preciosa cerveja, então resolvemos pegá-la nós mesmos – ele respondeu, apontando para o barman com desdém no olhar. – E o senhor, por acaso, seria o xerife?

- Oh não, nosso povoado é muito pobre para arcar com as despesas de um xerife. Mas eu sou uma espécie de organizador aqui da comunidade. Sou o médico, dr. Xenophilius Lovegood – respondeu o engraçado homenzinho, estendendo a mão cordialmente.

Black Snake apertou a mão que lhe era oferecida enquanto observava atento o médico local. Xenophilus Lovegood possuía cabelos brancos desordenados, com a textura semelhante a flocos de algodão. Suas roupas eram esquisitas e não combinavam nada entre si a ponto que mesmo alguém totalmente despreocupado com futilidades como era Black Snake se sentisse incomodado pela afronta visual.

Uma camisa xadrez laranja e azul, um pouco puída, sob um colete de couro cru com botões de osso ornados com uma faixa dourada. Um medalhão esquisito com um triângulo e algo parecido com um olho dentro, pendurado em seu peito. Suas calças eram enormes, largas como se servissem a Hagrid, o cavalariço de Hogsmeade City. Aquele homem parecia tudo, menos um médico.

Por sua vez, o dr. Lovegood também analisava atentamente os dois pistoleiros, com olhar sério.

- Mas venham, vamos nos sentar. Ogg, deixe de bobagens e traga três canecas aqui por minha conta – ele completou, se desviando de um velho bêbado caído sobre o balcão e puxando uma cadeira até a mesa no canto da sala.

A intervenção do dr. Lovegood pareceu acalmar os ânimos dos demais freqüentadores. Todos voltaram aos seus próprios copos e deixaram de lado os pistoleiros, como se tivessem algo mais em que pensar. Ogg, entretanto, levou as canecas de má vontade, largou-as estupidamente em cima da mesa e disse:

- Espero que engasguem e se afoguem.

Igor Karkaroff já se levantava para tirar satisfações quando o dr. Lovegood segurou levemente a ponta de sua camisa.

- Deixe-o desabafar. Vocês estragaram seu melhor tonel e, mesmo que ele tenha provocado, não será fácil consertar o prejuízo.

Com um assentimento de Black Snake, Karkaroff tornou a sentar e levou a cerveja aos lábios.

- Pelo menos é boa, Snape.

- Mas então, posso saber o que traria dois pistoleiros de gatilhos moles como vocês ao nosso humilde vilarejo? – perguntou o dr. Lovegood, piscando seus olhos azuis de maneira interessada.

- Assassinato, doutor. Estamos atrás de um bastardo que mata índios em noites de tempestade para tirar seus escalpos. Vários já foram atacados, especialmente em torno da Floresta Proibida que circunda o lado norte da reserva shoshone.

- Minha nossa, que barbárie! Senhor Snake, não acredito que o senhor encontrará alguém assim aqui em Ottery St. Catchpole.

- Pode me chamar de Black Snake, dispenso o "senhor". Sobre o assassino, ele deixou rastros uma vez, doutor. E os rastros vinham para cá.

O médico tomou mais um gole de sua cerveja bem devagar.

- Mesmo assim – continuou ele, - a última tempestade que tivemos aqui já tem algum tempo. Embora estejamos na estação das chuvas e certamente em breve teremos outras, tenho a impressão que você vai malhar em ferro frio. Além disso, embora seja raro, há pessoas de fora que transitam pela floresta, principalmente quem vem pelo passo do Puma.

- Bom, de qualquer forma, tenho que começar a minha investigação em algum lugar, doutor. O senhor não está sendo muito encorajador.

- Falo assim porque conheço bem o povo daqui. Vivo aqui desde a inauguração e nenhum dos habitantes tem segredos para mim. São pessoas tranqüilas, mineradores que insistem em procurar um novo veio, já que o anterior se esgotou. Artesãos, comerciantes... Não são o tipo de gente que sai por aí massacrando índios para pegar escalpos. Não quero desencorajá-los, mas acho que estão perdendo seu tempo aqui.

- Mesmo assim, ficaremos alguns dias para ver. O senhor poderia nos indicar a pousada?

- Claro, certamente.

* * *

Os pistoleiros se recolhem após um jantar frugal e se preparam para dormir. Subitamente, um objeto arremessado rompe a vidraça de sua janela e cai a seus pés.

- Peste, será que não nos darão sossego nessa cidade infernal? – exclamou Karkaroff, dirigindo-se até a janela e olhando para a rua já deserta.

- É uma pedra com um bilhete, Karkaroff. Dê só uma olhada na mensagem.

Black Snake estendeu ao colega um pedaço de papel amarrotado que estivera preso com barbante na pedra. O recado dizia:

"Eu posso ajudá-los. Espero vocês no alpendre do estábulo. Assinado: um amigo"

- O que você acha? – perguntou Black Snake.

- Que pode ser uma armadilha. Quem será esse amigo misterioso?

- Não me pergunte, não tenho como responder. Mas certamente iremos, com ou sem armadilha.

Os dois pistoleiros saíram da pousada rumo ao estábulo. Do céu, uma noite sem lua deitava seu manto sobre a cidade. A uma quadra de distância do estábulo, os experientes investigadores sacaram suas armas e passaram a avançar com muito cuidado, até que um vulto se moveu sobre o alpendre.

- Cuidado agora – murmurou Black Snake para seu companheiro.

- Parem! – exclamou logo adiante o vulto. – Fui eu quem mandou aquele bilhete. Prestem muita atenção no que eu tenho a dizer, pois sou a única pessoa que pode ajudar vocês a achar o assassino que estão procurando.

- E como você sabe sobre nossa missão? – perguntou Karkaroff, incomodado.

- Eu estava no saloon logo à tarde. Fingi dormir no balcão enquanto escutava a conversa de vocês dois com o dr. Lovegood. Vocês estão no caminho certo, é aqui que devem procurar o assassino.

- E o senhor poderia fazer o favor de nos contar o que sabe, ou pretende nos matar de tédio enquanto esperamos? – perguntou Black Snake cinicamente, observando o grande nariz vermelho que denunciava o velho como um grande bebedor de uísque barato.

- Sim, eu direi. Eu já o vi e já escrevi a verdade no meu testamento espiritual. Mas tenho medo... vocês irão embora depois, mas eu vivo aqui. Eu quero uma recompensa que me permita ir embora desse lugar esquecido pelo Senhor e recomeçar minha vida mais para leste. Se eu falar, vocês me dão uma recompensa?

- Está bem, velho, diga logo! – respondeu Karkaroff, impaciente.

- Então ouçam... Foi...

Nesse momento, um disparo soou perto demais para qualquer reação, e o velho misterioso tombou imediatamente, sem vida. Igor Karkaroff ainda foi verificar, mas o tiro havia acertado o velho na parte de trás da cabeça, deixando seus miolos espalhados por todo o chão e um pouco até nas roupas de Black Snake. Este, entretanto, sem se preocupar com o sangue que fazia brilhar sua camisa negra, já corria pela rua atrás do atirador.

- Vamos, Karkaroff! Ele está fugindo!

Ambos seguiram o vulto que corria. O atirador misterioso virou a esquina de um beco e armou uma cilada, aguardando a passagem de seus perseguidores. Quando se aproximaram, Karkaroff levou um tiro que, felizmente, pegou de raspão no braço.

- Igor! – exclamou Black Snake, detendo-se para ver o ferimento do colega.

- Cuidado, Snape! Ele vai escapar!

Black Snake voltou imediatamente à perseguição, apesar de ligeiramente preocupado com o parceiro. Seus revólveres fizeram uma chuva de balas cruzar a rua nos dois sentidos, uma vez que cada bala que ele disparava era respondida pela pessoa do outro lado, mas o misterioso assassino escapou. Após os tiros cessarem, diversas pessoas, atraídas pelo barulho, criaram coragem para sair de suas casas e ver quem havia vencido.

- Ah, eis os bravos cidadãos de Ottery St. Catchpole!

- Senhor Snake, o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Algum arremedo de macaco resolveu nos fazer de tiro ao alvo enquanto recebíamos um depoimento precioso. Meu informante jaz ali adiante, no alpendre do estábulo. Veja se o senhor o conhece...

O doutor Lovegood seguiu os pistoleiros até o local indicado e não conseguiu evitar uma exclamação surpresa ao virar o corpo e reconhecer o falecido.

- É o Reverendo Filch!

- Reverendo?

- Sim. Ele já foi pastor da nossa comunidade, mas depois que perdeu sua gata, passou a beber muito, tornando-se um vagabundo alcoólatra.

- O senhor disse "gata"? – perguntou Karkaroff, intrigado.

- Sim – respondeu o doutor, com um sorriso discreto. – Ele era muito apegado a uma gata mestiça que criava desde filhote. Ela morreu já velha, acho que era sua única amiga, e ele nunca superou a perda – ele completou, com uma expressão penalizada sobre os suaves olhos azuis.

Os dois pistoleiros se entreolharam.

- Vagabundo ou não, doutor, taparam a boca dele. E eu acho que sei quem foi...

- Oh não, Karkaroff. Acho que o alvo era mesmo vocês. Ele foi acertado apenas por estar na frente, mas aposto meu chapéu contra um dólar furado como ele só queria algum dinheiro para a garrafa de amanhã. Ele não havia pedido nada a vocês?

- Bem, sim... – respondeu Black Snake, lacônico. – Mas ele tinha informações importantes.

- Acho que ele estava apenas iludindo-os, senhores. Venham, vamos até a minha casa para olharmos esse braço.

- Já era hora de alguém prestar atenção em mim! – exclamou Karkaroff, contrafeito - Não posso deixar minha única camisa bege ficar vermelha como todas as outras que estão na minha mala!

- Todas quais, Igor? – perguntou BS com ironia – Você só tem mais uma, e ela nem está muito limpa...

* * *

Alguns minutos depois, os dois pistoleiros estavam sentados na sala que servia de consultório na casa do doutor. Karkaroff havia levado quatro pontos e não poderia mover o braço pelos próximos dois dias, mas o ferimento estava limpo e não deveria infeccionar.

O médico então tocou uma sineta e uma jovem magra e de olhar sonhador entrou na sala.

- Luna, minha filha, você poderia trazer a minha garrafa e três copos para esses senhores?

- Claro, papai – respondeu a mocinha, com os longos cabelos loiros ondulando ao sabor de seus passos. Mas o que realmente chamou a atenção dos pistoleiros foi o chapéu que ela usava. Eles já haviam visto todo tipo de chapéu feito com peles de castor, de marta, de alce e até de urso. Mas aquele trazia uma pelagem enorme, longa, que deixava sua cabeça miúda com o dobro do tamanho e caía por sua testa até quase alcançar os olhos.

- É minha filha, Luna – comentou o doutor, desnecessariamente. – É uma enfermeira de mão cheia e o orgulho da minha vida.

A garota tornou a entrar na sala, trazendo uma bandeja com a bebida de cor âmbar. Ela serviu os copos e sentou-se no braço da poltrona do pai. Sobre sua cabeça, o grande chapéu ondulava a pelagem.

- O senhor aprecia meu chapéu, sr. Snake? – ela perguntou, piscando os grandes olhos azuis cristalinos.

- Sinceramente, não – respondeu o pistoleiro, dando um grande gole em seu uísque. Ao seu lado, Karkaroff engasgou-se. – Mas essa pelagem me intriga, nunca vi nada parecido. O que é?

- É leão – ela respondeu, parecendo divertida com a honestidade brutal do pistoleiro. – É feito de juba de leão da Anatólia. Uma pelagem muito rara, mesmo.

- Interessante. Bom, o seu uísque é de primeira, doutor, mas temos que nos retirar.

- Fique de repouso por alguns dias, ouviu, Karkaroff. Ou poderá ter seqüelas nesse braço. Black Snake, por favor, tire uma dúvida minha... Há pouco o senhor comentou que achava que sabia quem era o autor dos tiros. Quem é seu suspeito?

- Aquele batráquio do saloon, Ogg. Em um momento ele atravessou a rua sob a claridade da lua e eu pude notar o bigodão. Então, a menos que o doutor me diga que há mais algum bigodudo na cidade, amanhã nossos esforços se concentrarão nele.

O doutor pareceu ponderar um pouco e depois acrescentou:

- Não, não. Ninguém tem um bigode como aquele aqui em Ottery St. Catchpole. Procuraremos por ele amanhã; se ele matou o reverendo Filch, tem uma dívida para com a justiça e não deverá escapar.

O dia seguinte amanheceu nublado e cinzento. Black Snake e seu parceiro Igor Karkaroff tomavam o desjejum quando o dr. Lovegood entrou na pousada para avisá-los que seus homens, os habitantes de Ottery St. Catchpole, já estavam desde muito cedo batendo as trilhas que deixavam a cidade em busca de rastros que levassem ao paradeiro de Ogg.

- Doutor, seria possível você nos levar até a casa daquele patife do Ogg? – Black Snake perguntou ao homem mais velho.

- Claro. Ele mora em um tipo de barraco afastado da cidade, na trilha que segue para a lagoa. Mas qual seria o motivo desse passeio?

- Hmm, queria testar uma idéia que me ocorreu durante a noite – respondeu, sem explicar mais nada.

O trajeto até a casa foi feito em silêncio, quebrado apenas quando o trio passou em frente a uma velha igreja abandonada, que foi indicada como o templo que antigamente fora presidido pelo Reverendo Filch. Ao lado, uma construção menor e ainda mais decadente servia como residência para o velho homem, e seu estado de abandono era tão evidente que Black Snake pensou consigo mesmo como é que aquilo não caía de uma vez.

A porta da casa de Ogg estava previsivelmente trancada. Karkaroff abriu-a rapidamente com um tiro. Era um cômodo simples, com um fogão a lenha em um dos cantos, uma mesa no outro, um leito e uma pequena cômoda concluíam o mobiliário.

- Bom, pelo menos será fácil revistar isso aqui.

- Então ao trabalho, vocês dois – completou Karkaroff, sorrindo. – Eu estou com o braço na tipóia!

Black Snake e o doutor revistam cada canto da cabana. Não levaram mais de cinco minutos para encontrarem uma grande caixa de carvalho sob a cama. Era um baú simples, retangular, sem nenhum tipo de tranca ou inscrição especial.

- Raios me partam! – exclamou o pistoleiro ao examinar o conteúdo. – Veja isso, caro colega!

De dentro da caixa, Black Snake tirou um cordão com diversos tufos escuros amarrados. Eram escalpos indígenas amarrados entre si como faziam os mexicanos na época em que o governo do México pagava 10 pesos por escalpo.

- O que acha disso, doutor? – perguntou Black Snake, sombrio.

- Caramba, não posso acreditar!

- Deixe isso aí, Karkaroff. Não nos servirá de nada – os três homens saíram da cabana. – Agora, é mais do que necessário agarrar aquele cretino o mais rápido possível. O senhor teria algo contra nos juntarmos aos seus homens na busca, doutor?

Mas, naquele exato momento, antes mesmo da resposta do médico, um outro homem saiu detrás das árvores que rodeavam a cabana de Ogg.

- Doutor Lovegood! Doutor! Nós o encontramos!

- Finnegan é um dos homens que partiram esta manhã, Black Snake – comentou o médico, acenando.

O homem apeou e se dirigiu ao chefe da comunidade.

- Ele está sendo trazido, doutor. Mas já não há nada que possa ser feito.

Um grupo de dez cavaleiros se aproximou pela estrada. Um dos cavalos trazia um corpo atravessado na sela.

- Nós o encontramos já morto, doutor Lovegood – comentou o primeiro homem da caravana. – Morto e escalpelado.

A cena era horrível. Tanto Black Snake quanto Karkaroff já haviam visto corpos escalpelados anteriormente, mas era sempre um espetáculo impressionante. O homem jazia atravessado na sela com a barriga para baixo e os braços pendentes. Havia sangue, sangue em profusão, escorrendo de seu ferimento para seus braços, pingando das pontas de seus dedos até cair ao solo e ser parcialmente absorvido pela terra seca. Em sua cabeça, no lugar em que deveria estar sua vasta cabeleira castanha, a pele havia sido arrancada e pedaços de músculos e ossos eram visíveis entre a massa viscosa e escura do sangue que estava coagulando.

- Chamas do inferno – murmurou Karkaroff.

- Olho por olho, dente por dente, Karkaroff. Os índios devolveram na mesma moeda – comentou o doutor, com ar preocupado.

- Hmm... Onde o encontrou? – Black Snake perguntou ao líder na caravana.

- Na gruta das Rochas Gêmeas. Ele deve ter passado a noite ali e foi surpreendido.

- Aí está seu homem, Black Snake.

- Sim... Voltaremos para o hotel, onde eu e Karkaroff descansaremos mais um dia. Amanhã deixaremos a cidade, já que o caso se encerrou de maneira tão brusca.

* * *

- A morte de Ogg não me convence... E o fato de terem tirado seu escalpo me convence menos ainda, Karkaroff – comentou Black Snake, tirando sua bota.

- Também acho. Não vejo os guerreiros de Red Weasel fazendo justiça com as próprias mãos, sendo que eles sabem que nós dois estamos cuidando desse caso.

- Sem contar que tiveram meses para acertas as contas... E em vez disso, escolhem logo este momento?

- Certo, Snape, mas o que você acha que pode estar por trás disso tudo? – perguntou Karkaroff, estirando as pernas sobre o leito de seu quarto na única pousada decente da cidade.

- A patinha de algum espertalhão que está tentando jogar areia em nossos olhos, colega. Alguém que mandou Ogg tapar a boca de Filch e, em seguida, o usou como bode expiatório.

- Está bem, mas como poderemos comprovar essa teoria? – indagou Karkaroff. – Me parece bem lógica, mas a essa altura, não vejo como prová-la.

- Existe uma pista que não levamos em conta, companheiro. Mas podemos remediar isso rapidinho – explicou Black Snake.

- E qual seria?

- "Eu já o vi e já escrevi a verdade no meu testamento espiritual". Na hora, me pareceu um devaneio, mas a personalidade religiosa do morto e o rumo que as coisas tomaram me leva a crer que pode haver aí um campo para nossa investigação.

- Você acha que o reverendo Filch deixou algo escrito?

- Eu acho que vale a pena verificarmos, antes de deixar a cidade.

- Está bem. Quando você quer ir à casa dele? Agora?

- Acho que esta noite seria melhor. Assim, não corremos o risco de ter alguém no nosso encalço, querendo estragar a brincadeira.

* * *

A tempestade caía com vigor. Um temporal violento que impedia as pessoas de saírem de suas casas e obrigava o saloon a fechar, deixando as ruas desertas. O pistoleiro ferido abandonou sua tipóia e, junto com o parceiro, atravessou as poucas ruas do vilarejo em direção ao vulto da igreja local que se descortinava adiante.

Relâmpagos iluminavam o céu de tempos em tempos e logo em seguida ribombavam trovões ensurdecedores. Os companheiros seguiam pela rua, segurando os chapéus e as capas de chuva para não molharem a munição estocada em seus cintos. Ao lado do prédio da igreja, a casinha do Reverendo parecia ainda menor e mais estragada.

- Tomara que ela não resolva cair logo esta noite – comentou Karkaroff, desanimado.

- Vamos ver... Temos que procurar algo escrito, algo como um testamento... – comentou Black Snake enquanto acendia a lamparina.

- Está bem. Você procura nas prateleiras mais altas, porque meu braço...

- Está bem. Nem termine a frase, ou faço você engolir o meu punho, com lampião e tudo – respondeu o pistoleiro, fingindo irritação e sacudindo o lampião sob os olhos arregalados do parceiro.

A luz iluminou o ambiente e arrancou um suspiro de desânimo dos dois homens. Lá dentro, diversas estantes com muitos livros desorganizados, alguns novos, outros velhos e empoeirados e outros com cara de terem sido manuseados em excesso. Apesar de a casa ser pequena, composta por um escritório, uma pequena cozinha e uma austera alcova, levou muito mais tempo para ser revistada do que o grande, porém vazio, aposento de Ogg.

Todos os móveis foram virados e remexidos inutilmente. Então os dois pistoleiros avançaram nos livros, em busca de qualquer coisa que parecesse algum tipo de confissão. As horas se passaram, a tempestade lá fora acabou e recomeçou. Livros foram tirados de suas estantes em grupos de 4 ou 5 por vez, empilhados ao redor da lamparina e explorados um a um.

- Nada, Snape? – perguntou Karkaroff, sem esconder seu tédio e aborrecimento pela busca infrutífera.

- Nada. Se bem que...

O pistoleiro de vestes negras se ajoelhou no chão. Sob a mesa, calçando uma das pernas que era mais curta que a outra, um pequeno caderno com capa de couro envelhecido jazia, ostentando uma generosa camada de poeira.

- Você nunca desiste, não é mesmo? – Karkaroff comentou, sorrindo.

- Claro que não. Vejamos... É o diário dele.

- Então leia! O que está esperando?

Black Snake leu em silêncio durante alguns minutos. Então fechou o caderno e disse calmamente:

- Bom, encontrei o que nos interessa. E confesso que foi inesperado.

Karkaroff mal se aguentava de ansiedade.

- Onde está? O que é?

- Aqui, leia você – respondeu Black Snake, abrindo novamente o caderninho e indicando a página manuscrita ao parceiro.

- Peste! – exclamou Karkaroff, após alguns minutos de leitura. – Você acha que é verdade?

- E por que não seria? – indagou Black Snake, acendendo o cigarro que havia enrolado enquanto esperava o colega.

- E o que você pretende fazer agora?

- Bom, isso é dinamite pura, não? Então, temos que tratar do assunto com todo o cuidado. Venha, – ele completou – vamos para a pousada. Temos a noite toda para pensar em como desatar este nó.

A chuva voltara a cair, tanto a casa quanto a igrejinha estalavam com a força dos ventos. Os dois parceiros acabaram de sair do imóvel quando, sob o clarão de um relâmpago, viram um cavaleiro deixando a cidade a galope.

- Pelo inferno, onde aquele pobre-diabo pode ir numa noite como essa?

Black Snake coçou o queixo, pensativo. Então um lampejo passou por seus olhos escuros e ele correu em direção ao estábulo onde estavam os cavalos.

- Venha, Karkaroff! Não devemos perder esse cavaleiro de vista!

- Mas Snape, a estrebaria deve estar fechada a essa hora.

- E desde quando um trinco é um problema para nós?

Um tiro fez voar o cadeado que trancava a grande porta de madeira. Rapidamente, os dois cavalos foram selados e deixaram suas confortáveis baias rumo à trilha enlameada que deixava a cidade.

- Jamais encontraremos seus rastros com essa chuva, Black Snake!

- Não tem problema. Se for o assassino, sei para onde está indo.

- Para a reserva indígena?

- Isso mesmo.

Os cavalos avançavam velozes. Ao cabo de alguns minutos, as marcas no chão já eram reconhecíveis, indicando que os perseguidores estavam ganhando terreno.

- Veja, o cavalo está indo pras montanhas do Dente de Dragão!

- Sim, ele vai pra reserva. É a noite boa para seu intento – concordou Black Snake.

- Como assim?

- Lembra que Red Weasel disse que o assassino age sempre nas noites de chuva para não deixar rastros? Talvez não seja só por isso. Talvez ele queira sair da cidade sem ser visto por ninguém. E teria conseguido, se não estivéssemos a esta hora remexendo livros velhos na casa do Reverendo.

Um pouco depois, ao atravessarem a colina, um clarão iluminou toda a noite e permitiu que os dois pistoleiros vissem de relance um cavalo escuro montado por uma figura de capa e chapéu, um pouco adiante na estrada.

- Olhe, Karkaroff! Lá está ele!

- Tem uma boa vantagem. Vamos correr mais!

O grupo avançou para dentro da reserva, pela mata fechada da base da cadeia de montanhas pontiagudas, sem que o perseguido notasse seus perseguidores, que o viam de relance quando os relâmpagos permitiam. O cavaleiro misterioso seguiu por trilhas menores, afastando-se da aldeia principal.

- Talvez tenhamos nos enganado, Black Snake. Não parece que ele procura por...

- Ora, Karkaroff, é lógico que ele não tentaria matar um índio na aldeia principal, onde qualquer grito daria o alarme e ele não conseguiria mais fugir. Ele se dirige à extremidade sul, onde existem algumas cabanas de pastores de cabras, mais isoladas e de difícil acesso. Veja!

Logo adiante, o cavalo escuro aguardava, sozinho, amarrado a uma árvore. Os dois pistoleiros se aproximaram e Karkaroff tocou o pescoço do animal.

- Ele ainda está bem quente, Black Snake. Nosso amigo não deve estar longe.

- Certo. Deve ter alguma tenda aqui por perto e ele deixou o cavalo para poder se aproximar sem fazer barulho.

Enquanto os dois pistoleiros desmontavam e amarravam seus próprios animais um pouco mais adiante, o vulto encapuzado correu até o pequeno tee-pee e entrou pela abertura que era protegida apenas por uma cortina. Outro relâmpago revelou o brilho de um punhal em sua mão.

Lá, um solitário índio dormia sobre um leito de peles de cabra.

O vulto lamentou para si mesmo que só houvesse um índio descansando. Então agarrou seus longos cabelos negros e chutou suas costelas.

- Acorde, desgraçado!

O corpo do índio pulou com o susto e o impacto do chute.

- Quero que saiba que vai morrer hoje.

- Não! Piedade! Eu não fiz nada! – gaguejou o pele-vermelha, imediatamente desperto.

- Não fale em piedade!

A lâmina se levantou para o golpe, mas o barulho seco de um tiro ecoou no tee-pee.

- Pare! – disse Black Snake, com o revólver apontado para o vulto.

O assassino de índios rapidamente sacou sua arma, dizendo:

- Não vão me pegar, malditos!

O tiro de Black Snake acertou seu peito antes que a arma que ele carregava pudesse disparar. O corpo magro e franzino caiu para o lado, inerte. Um suspiro suave e o silêncio que se seguiu indicaram que alguém havia deixado este mundo.

- Acenda uma tocha – disse Black Snake para o índio assustado.

Karkaroff foi o primeiro a se debruçar sobre o cadáver. Ele puxou o chapéu molhado de chuva e deixou cair uma vasta cabeleira amarela.

- O pastor tinha razão, Black Snake. É ela...

- Luna Lovegood, quem diria – comentou o pistoleiro, enrolando um cigarro.

- Mas o que teria transformado uma moça tão gentil em uma assassina feroz?

- Ainda não sei, meu velho, mas logo teremos uma resposta – e, virando-se para o índio, completou: - Pode descansar, irmão. Seu pesadelo acabou. Vamos levar o corpo de volta a Ottery St. Catchpole e entregá-lo ao velho Lovegood.

Karkaroff tentou erguer o cadáver, sem perceber que estava pisando em alguns fios do cabelo loiro espalhado pelo chão. Quando se levantou, com o corpo nos braços, uma peruca se desprendeu da cabeça da jovem Lovegood e caiu ao solo.

O crânio da garota revelou aos pistoleiros as impressionantes marcas de um escalpelamento.

- Diacho, Black Snake! Ela foi escalpelada!

O cigarro pendeu dos lábios entreabertos do outro homem.

- Talvez essa seja a resposta à nossa pergunta, colega – ele respondeu, sem conseguir esconder seu espanto. – Vamos, o pai dela poderá confirmar amanhã.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, diante do cadáver da filha, o dr. Lovegood desaba como uma árvore fulminada por um raio.

- Minha Luna, minha pobre Luna! – ele murmurava, entre soluços. – Eu sabia que acabaria assim, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Então o senhor sabia a verdade a respeito dela?

- Soube há cerca de um ano, Black Snake. Venham, por favor – ele disse, indicando a porta. – Vamos deixá-la descansar em paz e eu contarei tudo.

Os três homens seguiram para a sala de estar, onde o próprio doutor encheu seus copos com uísque. Todos se instalaram em poltronas e o homem mais velho, com o rosto sulcado de lágrimas, começou sua narrativa:

- Luna se casou muito jovem, quando estudava enfermagem em Boston. Sua intenção era continuar vivendo lá, com seu esposo médico, mas há dois anos eles vieram a Ottery St. Catchpole para me apresentar seus filhos gêmeos. Os quatro chegaram no trem que vinha de Santa Fé e alugaram uma charrete para cobrir o resto da estrada – o doutor interrompeu a história para tomar um gole de uísque. – Quando chegaram às montanhas do Dente de Dragão, foram detidos por um pequeno grupo de apaches rebeldes que haviam fugido de sua reserva, um pouco mais a oeste. Primeiro, seu marido pensou que eles queriam alguns presentes, mas logo percebeu que suas intenções eram ameaçadoras. Para proteger a mulher e os filhos, o jovem doutor Rolf Scamander chicoteou os cavalos e fugiu a toda a velocidade. Desnecessário dizer que os apaches seguiram a caleça por toda a descida da montanha, em uma perseguição vertiginosa, mas uma curva mais fechada fez a roda bater em uma pedra e todos caírem ribanceira abaixo.

O doutor fez novamente uma pausa e enxugou o copo, tomando todo o uísque de uma vez. Então se levantou da poltrona e apanhou a garrafa novamente. Ele tornou a servir mais uma dose e continuou a narrativa:

- Com a queda, Luna ficou desacordada e não viu o que aconteceu. Os apaches pensaram que ela tinha morrido e a escalpelaram. Seus lindos cabelos, loiros, longos e macios, eram muito semelhantes à peruca que vocês viram em sua cabeça. Quando acordou, seus primeiros pensamentos foram para os filhos e o marido, que não estavam ali. Ela perambulou semiconsciente pelos arredores da charrete destroçada e por fim encontrou os corpos. Seu marido estava degolado e escalpelado... Seus bebês... Vejam bem, senhores... Eram duas crianças que não tinham seis meses de vida, ainda...

O homem afundou a cabeça nas mãos e soluçou, a verdadeira imagem do desalento.

- Desculpem, eu não posso continuar...

Os dois pistoleiros permaneceram em silêncio, imaginando o sofrimento da jovem mãe, pois sabiam o que os apaches faziam com suas vítimas, mesmo bebês. Enquanto isso, o doutor tentava retomar o controle de suas emoções. Então ele passou as mãos sobre os cabelos de algodão e se ergueu, com os olhos azuis visivelmente inchados.

- Ver todo aquele sangue e seus filhos naquela situação enlouqueceu Luna. Mas era uma loucura lúcida, que a assaltava só em certos momentos e que a tornava astuta e prudente. Tanto que não percebi absolutamente nada durante um ano! Quando era tomada por seu vício de matar, ela esperava eu dormir e saía silenciosamente. Há um ano, encontrei por acaso alguns escalpos indígenas escondidos em seu armário... Os mesmos que fiz vocês encontrarem na casa do Ogg.

- Então foi você quem mandou aquele bigodudo nos vigiar? – interrompeu Karkaroff.

- Sim.

- E você sabia que o Reverendo Filch conhecia a verdade sobre Luna?

- Não tinha certeza – respondeu o melancólico doutor. – Ele já havia feito alguns comentários de duplo sentido, eu imaginei que conhecesse de algum jeito. Mas se vocês não tivessem vindo aqui, ele jamais teria coragem de falar!

- Então você mandou Ogg matá-lo se ele tentasse contar para nós?

- Sim... E disse que, em caso de necessidade, ele fosse me esperar na gruta das Rochas Gêmeas. Então eu o matei e escalpelei, para tentar fazer os índios levarem a culpa e suas investigações acabarem. Veja, senhor Black Snake, eu faria de tudo para proteger minha filha! Eu não podia perder Luna, ela precisava de proteção – ele exclamou, levantando-se com os olhos brilhando de emoção.

Black Snake suspirou e se ergueu da poltrona em que estivera sentado.

- Doutor, não podemos negar nosso pesar, mas infelizmente o senhor é culpado aos olhos da lei e dos índios. Portanto, temos que pedir que nos acompanhe, pois se os shoshones descobrirem seu paradeiro, seu fim não será rápido nem alegre. O melhor é se render. Nós o levaremos até Hogsmeade City ou algum outro centro que tenha um xerife, e o senhor aguardará seu julgamento protegido, atrás das grades.

- Eu compreendo... – disse ele, retomando a compostura habitual. – Por favor, apenas me deixe dar um adeus à minha querida filha...

- Está bem – assentiu Black Snake.

O homenzinho deu as costas e voltou ao quarto onde o corpo de Luna Lovegood jazia. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e observou sua menina, sua única filha, com a cabeça horrivelmente mutilada por aquelas cicatrizes horrendas e uma mancha vermelha já escurecida sobre o peito.

- Não vou deixar você, minha filha...

O barulho do tiro fez os dois pistoleiros correrem até o quarto fechado. A porta trancada não resistiu à força dos homens e cedeu, revelando mais um cadáver além daquele que já estava sobre a cama.

O doutor Lovegood estava deitado no chão sobre uma enorme mancha de sangue que empapava seus cabelos brancos. Em sua mão, uma pequena pistola Derringer ainda quente contava a triste história de alguém que não seria capaz de superar a dor e a vergonha.


End file.
